Strip Tease
by Aqua Dream Heart
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER UP! What happens when The Outer Senshi are booted out of thier home, only to be stuck on a radical vacation including drinking, a car crash, Haruka in a strip bar, and one mad Michiru! You find out! R&R!
1. Out For Milk

**Strip Tease **By: Aqua Dream Heart

Chapter1: "Out For Milk"  
  
Michiru smiled warmly at the modest portrait she was painting, a classic hobby of hers. Stroke, after stroke with pink and peach paint, she glaced every so often at her still life sitting on azure-gray shimmering bench. Michiru bit her lip and concentraited. She noticed her still life becomming not so still anymore.   
  
"Hotaru and Chibi-usa... I can't paint this picture if you giggle so much!" Michiru said with a laugh.  
  
"I know! But I can't hug Hotaru for this long! She's making me tickelish!" Chibi-usa giggled again.  
  
Michiru half-closed her eyes, sighed, and continued painting. She had not a care in the world when she painted. She was free and relaxed.   
  
"Where is Haruka-chan?" Setsuna poked her head in the room.   
  
"I thought she went out to get milk... You see, Hotaru was complaining she didn't have any milk for her cereal this morning, and we need milk anyways, and I guess Haruka wanted to go for a ride, and I wanted to paint so... " she rampled on.  
  
"Oh..." Setsuna's voice trailed off. "Then maybe you know what this man at the door is talking about?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't even hear the doorbell." Michiru replied puzzled.  
  
"Come on...." Setsuna yanked Michiru hand which had ruined her painting of Hotaru and Chibi-usa hugging.  
  
"But Setsuna-chan! Look what you did you baka!" sweatdrop   
  
"Uhhh.... do we have to stay like this? Hey! Michiru-chan! Hey!" Chibi-usa yelled, still clinged to Hotaru.  
  
An unsually short man, about 4 1/2 feet, in a navy blue pin-stripe bussiness suit and hat walked in.  
  
"Can I help you?" Michiru question, confused why this man stopped by. The man took off his hat.   
  
"Miss Kaiou, my name is Mr. Aisakou... I must tell you, we've check the balance status of this house, and have noticed you haven't paid your morgage recently. Now, I have tried phone calls, mail, nothing seems to be contacting you. What is the problem?"  
  
the man looked stern.  
  
"That's impossible. Aisakou-san, We took care of our morgage days ago!" Michiru replied angerly at the man's obvious misjudgement.  
  
"That's not what these records say." The man handed her a pile of papers with graphs and charts and paragraphs of a garbled nothing. Michiru looked over them closely.  
  
"I don't understand... this can't be true." she said.   
  
"Well, I'm afraid it is, Miss Kaiou. Now, either you pay, or... you will be booted out of this home." Mr. Aisakou relpied.   
  
Michiru was shocked. Haruka suddenly walked in with a serene look on her face.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"This is Mr. Aisakou, he says we haven't paid our morgage. Do you know about this?" Michiru asked, concerned.  
  
"No... I thought you paid it." Haruka said, putting a carton of milk on the table.   
  
"No... I thought you took care of it." Michiru replied.  
  
They both turned around. "Setsuna?"  
  
"Don't look at me!" Setsuna said, surpirsed.  
  
"I expect all of you out in a week. Good-bye." The man said rudely brief.  
  
"HARUKA!" Michiru screamed and knocked the milk off the table, and walked out..   
  
"Heh, um, want some fresh milk, Setsuna...?"   
  
"Ugh!"

* * *

  
  
THAT'S IT!! Yeah, wait till the next chapter! Then you'll know what the title was for! ;D 

Aqua Dream Heart


	2. Giant Tokyo Maps

**Strip Tease** By: Aqua Dream Heart  
  
Chapter 2: "Giant Tokyo Maps"  
  
_Note: Chibi-usa lives with the Outer's in this story_

* * *

Michiru paced in and out of the rooms. Haruka never saw her Michiru so tense. She put her arm around her and tried to comfort her, rubbing her back gently, and sat on the lavender sofa in dim light. Michiru sobbed lightly, and Setsuna sat down next to them.   
  
"The house means so much to me... We can't leave it." Michiru said thoughtfully.  
  
Chibi-usa and Hotaru came down the stairs clueless.  
  
"What's going on biznotch!?" Chibi-usa said uncharacteristically.  
  
"What the hell?" They all said in surprise.  
  
"Yo diggidy dog mama'cita!" Hotaru replied. "We just be watchin' the boob tube, and saw this mad tv show!"  
  
"Boob tube?" Haruka asked puzzled.  
  
"Why is the TV mad?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Yo... diggidy...dog?" Michiru looked up.  
  
"What be goin' on foo'? Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"We have to move.... " Haruka said, in a serious voice.  
  
"What?.... WHY!?" Chibi-usa and Hotaru cried in unison.  
  
"Ok. OKAY! ENOUGH!" Setsuna finally stood up, annoyed by all the stupidity. "We can't just sit here and act sorry for ourselves. I guess we didn't pay and that's that. Let's just get packing... and put this all behind us."  
  
"Who's gonna move all this???" Haruka asked.  
  
"Us. Us, Haruka. We don't have time to get a mover to get all the furniture!" Michiru replied. "We'll just stay a hotel somewhere until we find a permedant home, then we'll get the movers."  
  
Everyone had sad, sour faces on, but they started pulling out every unmentionable thing from their house, anything they could carry in a few large suitcases and boxes. T-shirts and jeans, blankets shoes, and laptops and toothbrushes, applinces and books, skirts and hair products, pillows and CD's, violins and painting tools, food and drinks. The list went on and on. The cardboard boxes piled up, and they took each box and suitcase out to the car. In more than 2 hours of searching, screaming, and packing, they got into the car, squished by all the things they packed.  
  
"So where will we go?" Chibi-usa said, looking on the brightside.  
  
"I'm not sure... " Haruka said taking the wheel, and starting the car.  
  
They drove what seemed like forever, as if they were lost in the place they've lived their whole lives.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Hotaru said tired. "I got to go to the bathroom...."  
  
"Me too!!" Chibi-usa agreed. "Hey look! A map! This will help us!"  
  
She folded out this gi-normous map of Tokyo, which covered Haruka's eyes, blinding the view of the road.  
  
"Aii-yaa!!! CHIBI-USA!!!!" Haruka screamed.  
  
scream....  
  
crash....  
  
smoke....  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
......"Is everyone okay?" ......

* * *

HAHA cliff hanger! THAT'S IT! (again). R&R!!!

a.d.h.


	3. Cherry Bomb

**Strip Tease** By: Aqua Dream Heart  
  
Chapter 2: "Cherry Bomb"

* * *

There was heavy breathing, blurs and rapid, incoherant pictures. Haruka, surprisingly to be the only one not badly hurt, looked around, hoping to see some kind of movement. Still. Still. Smoke. Smoke and coughing. Breathing. Yes, now there was breathing. Crowds of passerbys came over and looked though the black-tinted windows, they knocked, clamped, screamed, anything to get the Outer's attention.   
  
"We're okay!! Stop screaming, please!!!" Haruka alarmed them, catching he breath.  
  
The people still stayed glued to the windows of the car, not even hearing Haruka. Haruka looked back at her love, Michiru. Trying to avoid them, after catching her breath, and without a second of thinking, she went back and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Michiru!! Michi!! Wake up!!" Haruka preached. She didn't move. "Michiru!!! My god..."   
  
"Numm..num..uhhm..ow.."   
  
"Who was that???" Haruka panicked.  
  
"Me..." Chibi-usa startled.  
  
'Oh no...' Haruka said in her mind.   
  
"Is everyone okay?" Chibi-usa said.  
  
"How could you even ask that?! We're in a car accident! They're not even breathing!" Haruka looked down at Setsuna and Michiru nervously.  
  
"I..I.. " Chibi-usa was horrified.   
  
Thinking quickly, Haruka placed her tender lips on Michiru's, and bgean injecting air into her lungs.   
  
"Do the same for Setsuna-chan! Hurry!" Haruka rolled down a window and told random people to call for an ambulence. A small boy with thin black hair listened to Haruka's orders.   
  
"An ambulence is on it's way." The boy said to Haruk after 10 minutes of waiting.   
  
The day was getting darker. Soon a red and white object came racing down the road with sirens blarring. Communication was short, Michiru and Setsuna were placed roughly on two chalk white rolling bedding carts, and pushed up into the ambulence. Haruka held one hand cupped over mouth, the other on her heart, wishing everything would be okay. Chibi-usa went over to Haruka and put her arms around her...  
  
The next day, the sun grew hotter... brighter, more bitter. Haruka felt hopeless, not knowing what to do now that Michiru was away. She walked with little Chibi-usa, groaning from all the pain. The house, now her only love? What next?   
  
They left the car there, locked, to protect their items. They certainly weren't going to stay tapped in there with nothing to do but worry. They kept walking the dusty roads. Haruka was dressed in torn jeans and a simple white shirt, Chibi-us in a pink and blue striped summer dress.  
  
Suddenly, they passed a building with loud noises and whistling. Haruka poked her head in. Her eyes lit. A bar.. Haruka was in a desperate need of a drink.   
  
"Chibi-usa, stay right here, do NOT move, I have to get something." Haruka directed.   
  
"Okay.." Chibi-usa agreed, fightened by her decision.  
  
Haruka sat in the bar, ordered a drink, and relaxed. Suddenly a man with a scruffy brown and tattered close walked by Chibi-usa.   
  
"Do you have any spare change, little girl?" the man said in an angry tone.  
  
"No.. no I don't, sir, Sorry." She replied.  
  
"Then maybe you can come with me... and help me find some..."   
  
"Huh?!! HARUUUKKAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

more to come .... a.d.h. 


End file.
